Interview with a Werewolf
by lostworldlady
Summary: Just like Interview with a Vampire but from a werewolf's perspective instead.


Interview With A Werewolf  
  
Hello human, my name is Samantha Watson and I am a werewolf. Oh don't seem so surprised, we do exist. In quiet large numbers too. Though we're still a minority compared to humans. We are not like the traditional creatures out of legend. No, we are actually a very civilized species. Before I tell you anymore, I want to dispel some of the stories about my kind. First, it is true that the full moon effects us. Just like it effects ever other living creature, even humans. It makes us act more like our wolf selves, that's all. But a werewolf does not have to change unless they want to. Most of us change anyway the night of the full moon but that's just because it's more fun. Another myth about us is that silver effects us in a negative way, and is one of the few things that can kill us. This is false. Silver effects the individual, and I for one am very fond of it. A silver bullet can kill werewolves, but then it would kill a human too wouldn't it? Crossing water doesn't effect us and we can go into churches. We are not immortal like vampires, but we do live very long lives. Diseases effect us the same way they effect you, except that it takes us less time to heal from them. We're not damned or evil; we're just different. What? How does one become a werewolf? Oh that's an easy question to answer. The first way, is to be born like this. Perhaps a werewolf bit your mother and then the child she bore was born a werewolf, or one of your parents was a werewolf. Or if you had upset someone who was magically powerful, they could have cursed you into being a werewolf. Gypsy's are known for doing this to people. The final way one becomes a werewolf is of course by being bitten. You're out late at night alone and you're attacked by something. And if you're lucky enough to be alive after the attack, then you most likely become one of us. This was how it happened to me. Would you like to hear my story? Very well, but it is a long tale that was not always a walk in the clouds. I was born in a small town near Crystal Springs, Colorado in the late 19th century. 1889 to be exact. This was a time when women wore dresses everywhere, and had to obey men at all times. An unmarried girl was not allowed outside of her father's house without an escort. Women who traveled alone and were unmarried were frowned upon. My family was poor, like so many others in this time period. My mother had died in childbirth and the baby died with her. This devastated my father but he still tried his best to raise us, when he was around. Which wasn't often because he was usually out in the fields working or taking the food into town. I had 2 brothers and a sister, and I was the second oldest so I had to help raise my younger siblings. I also helped with the chores. One of my biggest jobs was to take the corn and the pigs to market. This was usually a two-day journey because our farm was so far out in the middle of no where. Now my father had told me not to travel at night, that I should find an inn or another farm to stay at because the woods were dangerous. Being 18, naturally I didn't listen to him and I wanted to make it into town as quickly as possible because it was only on rare occasions that I was allowed to drive the cart myself. So I found myself on the road, alone, in the dead of night. Strange things live in the forests. And some of those things only come out at night. Lucky me, I got to meet one of those creatures. I had heard a noise off to my left and I was looking hard into the underbrush when something hit me from the right, knocking me off the cart. The horse shied and tore off into the night, leaving me lying on the ground, dazed. I tried to get to my feet, but whatever had hit me, was holding me down. I opened my eyes and realized I was staring into the yellow eyes of a huge beast! The creature snarled at me and started to go for my throat, until I heard a shot from behind and it fell away from me, dead. I slowly got to my feet and saw my father come walking up the road, with his smoking rifle in one hand. Of course he reprimanded me and told me how foolish I was to be out alone. But after he hugged me and told me how glad he was that I was alright, we headed for home. The next few days were a blur. I was told later that I couldn't get out of bed because I was so weak with fever. I couldn't eat and I moaned all the time in my sleep. And that everyone, even the doctor, thought that because of my escapade in the woods I had pneumonia and that I would surely die. I didn't die, obviously, but in several days I was back to normal much to everyone's surprise. I was up and walking around as if nothing had happened. I did however, have an increased appetite. And the minor cuts and bruises that I had received that night were barely visible now. Days and weeks soon passed. The attack in the woods was all but forgotten in my mind. That is until almost a month later. I had finally been allowed outside again at night and the moon had risen clear and full outside in the night sky. I was walking towards the barn to fetch some milk, when I stopped and looked up at the sky. I had never realized how beautiful the moon was before. It made me feel so alive! Like I wanted to run, to be free! To do things that I knew that I never could. I looked around, to make sure that I wasn't being followed or watched as I crept around the back of the barn. I took off my long skirts and tight bodice, my shoes and bonnet. That left me standing there in nothing but my bloomers and my petticoat. I let my hair down and let the moonlight wash over me. Then I felt it, a hot rush all over my body. It started out as a small tingling then grew to an almost burning sensation. It wasn't painful, but it didn't feel pleasurable either. Before long I felt it, the change. Overtaking my entire body. First my hands and feet began to take on a different form, twisting and shaping to form huge paws. And soon I couldn't stand on my two feet and I had to crouch down on all fours. Then I felt my nose and mouth growing and stretching, accentuated by sharp canine teeth. I shook myself and felt that fur had covered me from nose to tail. Wait I had a tail? What had happened to me?!?! I walked over to our pond, on four legs, not two a little voice in my head pointed out, and looked down into the crystal clear water. A large grey wolf stared back at me with bright yellow eyes. I remembered hearing about such things from the people in town. That monstrous beasts lived in the woods and that they preyed upon unsuspecting travelers. And that whoever was unfortunate enough to come across one would become an unholy monster too. But I didn't see anything monstrous about what I had become. I had achieved what few humans would ever know about. I felt amazingly alert and powerful. I felt like running, so that's what I did. I ran for several miles, past the town and on towards the next one. I was just crossing a river when my now extra sensitive nose picked up a new smell. It smelled human, but a little different. I went over to investigate and stumbled on a vampire feeding on his victim. Now, vampires are very secretive and they don't like it when others get involved in their business. He had obviously recognized me for what I was, since his senses were finely tuned too. He stood up to his full height and addressed me. "What do you want wolf?" his voice was cold and dangerous. I found that in this form I couldn't speak human words, so I just stared back at him blankly. "New at this?" he guessed. Smiling he said, "Try changing back." Again I stared at him blankly. "Think yourself back into human form. Remember what it was like." He said rolling his eyes. I tried and found myself standing before a complete stranger in nothing but my skivvies. He didn't seem to notice as he continued, "That's better. Now, what do you want?" "I'm sorry Sir, I was just passing through." I said meekly. "Well, you had better learn how to control your shifting before others find out you're new at this game." He smiled again, this time showing his silvery fangs. I was beginning to dislike this vampire. Backing away I said, "Well, I'll leave you then. Thanks for the help." He stood up now and advanced slowly towards me. "Advice doesn't come free you know." His presence was making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He came even closer saying, "How about I have a little taste of wolf tonight too? Since you spoiled my other meal!" and he launched himself at me. I narrowly dodged his lunge, and without thinking attacked him next. But my instincts had taken over and I had automatically changed back into my wolf form. He was completely surprised at my daring and boldness and was caught off guard. Automatically I went for his throat and held on until he was a twitching bloody mess on the ground. And that was my first run-on with one of the bloodsuckers that share the night with my kind. Oh I've met some vampires that will tolerate wolves like me, but most of them think they're above other species and they won't associate with us. That's fine with me, because I don't particularly care for them. Years passed, and after that night of freedom I never went home again. My family evidently thought I was dead, either carried off by Indians or wounded or something. And I soon slipped out of their memories. I enjoyed living on my own. I could stay in the woods for days and no one seemed to care. I was also one of the few women who could get away with being seen without the accompaniment of a male guardian. I did notice that I could outlive humans. I saw the turn of the century at the human age of 29. Though in wolf years my body was still only 18. It was beyond me as to how my kind aged. Years passed and so far I had never met another of my kind. I remember thinking that while I was walking through town. The thought was still on my mind when I bumped into a tall and slender girl about the same age as me. Her green eyes flashed as it dawned on her as to what I was. She motioned me to follow her into a nearby ally. You see, we can sense others of our kind. "It's nice to finally meet another!" she giggled. "Yes it is!" I smiled back. "I'm Samantha." "Hannah." She answered. We spent the rest of the day talking about our different experiences and how we felt about being different. As it turned out, she was 20. So naturally we got along very well. Throughout the coming years it was definitely nice to have a friend whom I could share my experiences with and who had similar adventures to mine. More years passed and Hannah and I saw the dawn of the 20th century. We had adapted to the change in styles and we fit in quite nicely with some of the upper class. We both married rich, handsome men. Though our husbands never knew why every month we left them on the night of the full moon. They had no idea that we roamed the woods as beasts. Eventually, our husbands died, leaving us their fortunes. Of course we were quite happy, living as we pleased with our duality in both the world of men and the world of beasts. Now it's the year 1991 and in human years I would be 120. But in wolf years I'm just barely entering my 40's. Which is fine by me, I'll get to see many more things that most humans will only dream about. And now that we're all caught up to date, I must leave you. You see, I'm meeting Hannah, or Ann as she calls herself in the 20th century. We're going out to have some fun. Oh and human? You might not want to share this story with anyone if you value your sanity. After all, who's going to believe a tale about a 19th century werewolf?  
THE END 


End file.
